


【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/17 交換條件

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: 有新角色出場，這篇開始是沙雕科幻小說了。警告：這章腦洞開超大、人設OOC。*大衛．艾倫是我給艾倫隊長取的名字。參考他的演員David Clark.





	【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/17 交換條件

2039/2/17 晚上十一點

艾倫又超時加班了，本來Six下班前幫他打好的SWAT訓練報告，艾倫覺得不妥又自行加班在辦公室內搗鼓著，但說實在也像是在雞蛋裡挑骨頭，他實在沒辦法相信只在SWAT待不上一周的仿生人，可以把每位SWAT隊員的身體素質分析得如此透徹？Six還幫他點出了以往沒注意到的細節，像是：給凱文增加狙擊訓練、分隊打雨中混戰，還有叫他自己做單手搏擊特訓。

“天啊，這台仿生人是來給我下馬威的嗎？他是不是覺得我這隊長做得不夠稱職？“艾倫最後放棄思考，在報告上簽了名，隨後躺在隊長室的小沙發上休息。

關燈後的隊長室很安靜，艾倫很快就進入了夢鄉，只有定時過來巡邏的夜班管理員會過來叫醒他，幾次後那位老伯也習慣艾倫常常一個人在隊長室睡覺。不知過多少一個微小的撞擊聲將艾倫吵醒，艾倫睜開眼看了看四周，沒有什麼值得留意的，可能是太累，潛意識在作怪罷了，艾倫又閉上了眼精。

“咯、咯、卡嘰──“ 約十分鐘後聲音又響起了，這回艾倫聽得很清晰，是沙發前方的小辨公桌傳來的，那是他給Six的臨時辦公桌，像是有東西從那抽屜裡跑了出來……

隊長室瞬間被一道柔和的藍光照亮，藍光像是在找什麼東西似的在辦公室裡攸轉，還伴隨著低音頻的嗡嗡聲，那聲音聽起來像是科幻片裡飛碟飛行的聲音……

“是什麼東西？我是不是還在作夢？這年頭仿生人都有人權了，難不成是外星科技入侵地球？“艾倫雙眼緊閉，他不敢直視這個不明物體，不明物還在辦公室內遊走，感覺很真實。

艾倫吸了一口氣，想要伸手拿藏在身後的手槍。這個不明物“感覺“到了他的動作向他靠近，艾倫感覺到光愈來愈亮，嗡嗡聲也愈來愈大……

「Eva, stop! 」有聲音從門口傳來，是低聲的警告。不明物在艾倫面前停止不動了。那聲音繼續說：「過來我這邊，這是命令。」感覺門又被打開了一些，藍光朝聲音的方向飄了去，隊長室又回到最初的安靜時刻，艾倫小心翼翼地起身，手握著槍低身走出辦公室。

有走步聲在樓梯間響起，艾倫跟了上去，隨後他便聽見那個帶走不明物的聲音說話了：「你不應該在這個時間點醒來的，Eva。怎麼了？不適應新充電器的電流量嗎？」

「有人躺在那邊，我想跟他交換數據。」出現了另一個女性的聲音，感覺年紀很小。艾倫把身子藏在陰影處，樓梯間的走步聲只有一個，艾倫沒有聽到第二個人的走步聲。

“會是那個不明物在講話嗎？真的是外星科技？“

「不行，那是人類。人類沒有辦法跟你交換數據。」艾倫這次聽出來了，是Six的聲音！仿生人和外星人鈎搭上了？！

艾倫跟著他們上頂樓，他藏身在門口的三角影子裡，想知道Six到底是在跟什麼東西講話。艾倫拿出一枚小鏡子，朝屋頂的方向調整角度，然後他看到了……

一顆如雞蛋大小的發光球體在Six身邊打轉，藍光從球體的正面發出，以Six為中心拉出了一道淡藍色的光軌。

「嘿，Eva別飛太快，你的供電系統還不穩定。」Six伸出一隻手讓球體在他手上停留，他把球體收到胸前。

「Adam，我想要新的數據。」球體說。

艾倫看到Six把球體捧到自己的前額，球體爆出耀眼的藍光，屋頂上的風吹亂了Six的頭髮和西裝，畫面很魔幻，艾倫覺得自己好像有一瞬間掉到了超現實的科幻小說裡！

「感覺怎麼樣？ 我剛剛給你載了星空圖，今晚我教你看星座好嗎？」Six說。

「我喜歡這些數據，謝謝你，Adam。」球體閃了閃藍光，好像有點雀躍。不過隨後又沉默了幾秒，說「Adam，門口那邊有人在監視著我們。」

「什麼？」Six轉頭望向門口「沒事的，你偵查系統可能太敏感了，這裡只有我們沒有別人。」他加重了後面那句話。

「有的，門後有人。Adam，我沒有偵測錯誤。」球體說完就往門口飛過去。

「Eva, Stop!」Six用命令的語氣喝止，它在門口前一公尺停了下來。Six慢步朝門口前進，他推開屋頂的鐵門……

「瞧，這裡什麼都沒有。是你太敏感了。」Six說，感覺他好像鬆了一口氣。

艾倫在被發現後的第一時間就離開了藏身處，要不是Six刻意幫他留住不明物，他就會被不明物逮個正著。為什麼Six要這麼做？

*** *** ***

當Six回到SWAT辦公室時他看到艾倫坐在昏暗的大廳等他，他手上捧著那個球體但它已經不發光了。他們像是外出晚歸的青少年，被家長逮住了一樣，找不出辯解的理由，雙方皆不敢說話。後來是Six先開了口：「如果我把我的秘密告訴你，你會幫我保密嗎？」艾倫點點頭，他站起身靠近Six。

Six把手中的物件秀給對方看，那是一顆白色的蛋形裝置，中間有一個精緻的蝴蝶浮雕。Six給艾倫看了幾秒後重新又把雙手合上。

「這位是Eva，她需要休息，我得先把她安置好。」

「沒問題，我去茶水間等你。」艾倫說，他有好多問題想問，但看著Six額頭上的黃圈飛轉，他選擇用溫和的態度處理事情。

五分鐘後，Six出現在茶水間。艾倫坐在小圓桌上喝著熱茶，對面的位子被擺了一罐藍血飲料。Six看了一眼，那是一罐貨真價實的藍血飲料，但不是他帶來的，而且SWAT總部裡並沒有設仿生人維修站或是仿生人補給品販賣機。不管艾倫隊長到底是從哪生出那瓶不該存在的飲料，這一定是陷阱！經過一秒鐘的分析，Six無視了那張小圓桌，他把身體靠在接近門口的流理台上，眼神略過藍血飲料看著艾倫。

「謝謝你沒有開槍打她。」仿生人說。

艾倫挑了一下眉，問：「你說的“她“是那個小東西嗎？她是模控生命給你的新工具？」

「不，她不是工具！」仿生人有點激動「她是Eva，我最近私底下組裝出來的助理型裝置，她不是模控生命的產品。我不希望模控生命發現她的存在。」

艾倫想問的問題太多了，像是這 小東西竟然有名字？為什麼不能被模控生命發現？你為什麼要私底下組裝？哪裡來的材料？……但這些問題有點蠢，到不如問實際一點的：「你在教她學東西，她…有自我意識？」

仿生人想了一下後點了點頭，說「我希望她有自我意識，我把學習回圈灌到她的程序裡，但她還不能適應。」仿生人垂著眼精說「這麼說好了，Eva是我的實驗品。 一開始只是覺得好玩，但後來漸漸地我對她產生感情，她從工具變成了我的家人。」

艾倫注意到仿生人在講到那小東西時的表情就好像是在聊著喜歡的事物，Six對那小東西有一種特別的熱情。

「她叫你Adam，你稱她為Eva，你在玩聖經遊戲嗎？仿生人也想當造物主了？」艾倫有點諷刺的說，他換了一個比較輕鬆的坐姿。

「哈哈哈，說不定就如同你說的，但我認為完整版的Eva……」仿生人把話停在耐人尋味的地方，半瞇著眼笑容神秘，說「……擁有超越人類和仿生人的智慧。」

「你的目地是什麼？」艾倫小心翼翼地問，他將身體向前傾。

「我沒有目地，只是一個無聊的機器人想要有個伴而己。我沒有想要反抗人類的意思，是真的！」仿生人說「所以，請隊長把桌底下的槍收起來好嗎？」

Six偏著頭用手指了一下桌底，艾倫笑著從那個地方拿出了一把/手/槍，他把槍放在桌上攤手。

「我繳械了，你不過來坐嗎？那罐飲料沒開封過。是凱文說要給你的，說是射擊練習的答禮。」艾倫伸手指了指他對面的那罐藍血飲料。

Six往前走把桌上的手/槍丟到身後的水槽裡，隨後才在艾倫對面坐下。

「這樣我們就平等了，我想跟隊長談交換條件。Eva的事幫我保密，也不要多問，我不想讓她接觸我以外的人。」Six雙手十指緊扣著「隊長要我干什麼我都會做！當黑客也行，隊長要是需要開私人人頭戶，我也可以盡點心意……」最後那句話他說得很神秘，但是人類嘛，再正直的人也會有一點不可告人的小秘密。

艾倫沒有說話，他看著桌上的茶杯正在思考著。

「你知道我多少事？不管是從哪查來的，都報上來。」艾倫說，他的眼神很不友善。

「沒多少事，就是警方高層資料庫也翻了，讓我意外的是，隊長沒有任何的負面記錄，連上警校時跟人打架都沒有。」Six攤開手指一項一項著數著「出生在一個很完美的家庭，父親是海防署的高層，母親是慈善醫院的護士長，從小就受軍警訓練，沒什麼波折一路升官，後來調到了底特律SWAT隊當隊長。」

Six又瞇起眼精了「完美的人生，但感覺太過於完美了，不是嗎？」

「就這樣？沒新東西？那些都只是官方資料，你也很清楚資料是可以做假的。」艾倫笑了，這是Six第一次看他笑，是不懷好意的笑容。果然，隊長有事情瞞著SWAT的隊員們。

「你曾經有一位很硬的後台，就是你的父親，但不幸他在幾年前的任務中殉職，母親身體也開始走下坡。我計算了你母親的醫療費用，你現在的薪水負擔得起八成，你得借助父親留下了大筆財產來補足。」Six把一隻手放在下巴做在出思考的動作「但是，你父親沒有把遺產讓給你，而是掛在你的母親名下。而你的母親在患上失智症之前就決定把遺產捐贈給地方孤兒院，你等於是什麼都沒有得到……」

Six皺著眉看了一眼艾倫，對方還在笑著等他的結論，Six抿了一下嘴，說：

「你愛著你的父母親，這是真實的，但你不是個會要求太多的孩子。孩子總會有任性的時候，但你沒有。有更自由的人生在等著你，你卻選擇跟著父親的腳步，這世上沒有多少孩子會這樣聽話。你還非常憧憬你的母親，就連歷任的女友都是護理系的，說是戀母情結也不太像。你的父母親在你心裡佔了一個很大的道標，你就像是崇拜著神的信徒，把時間、金錢無條件地貢獻出去。」Six咬了一下放在唇邊的手指。「那些無私的奉獻僅限於你的父母，你沒有心寬大到定期捐款給救世基金會，與其說是奉獻，我到覺得比較像是……還債？」

「你想說什麼就說，別老是賣關子。」艾倫補了一句「要是說得不對，我也不會對你怎樣。」

「你不是大衛．艾倫，你不是艾倫家的孩子！」Six終於把結論說出來了，他沒留意到自己在冒汗。

對方大笑，好像他講了一個很好笑的笑話，Six試圖分析對方臉上的表情，卻得到了各種複雜的情緒，但沒有憤怒和愧疚，這讓Six鬆了一口氣。

對方終於收起笑容用嚴肅的表情看著Six，他吐出一句話：「你是第二個發現真相的人。」

*** *** ***

(接上章)

「我真正的身份不是大衛．艾倫。」人類証實了仿生人的推測，他用綠寶石般的眼睛看著仿生人。他沒有說謊，仿生人分析著，但是仿生人不想要知道太多，阿曼達說不要和人類接觸太深。

「隊長，你不需要跟我說明，我的目的只是讓你知道，就算你假冒身份我還會服從你的命令。我只要求你，別把Eva的事說出去！」Six有點緊張，他看著眼前這位不是艾倫隊長的人類，不需要的事知道太多不是件好事。他作勢起身想離開，但被對方先一步抓住了手。

「Six，坐下，這是命令。」人類說。仿生人僵住了，他的訊息圈開始轉黃燈，人類見狀又補了一句「你就當成是聽孤單的人類說的無聊故事吧！」仿生人點點頭訊息圈變回正常的藍色，人類才放開手。

「打開來喝吧，這個故事有點長。」人類指了那罐從沒動過的藍血飲料，仿生人拿起飲料，發現上面有一句用黑色奇異筆寫的小字“Thank you so much, Six. by Kevin“仿生人輕輕地笑了，他打開拉環喝了一口飲料，當釱流進他的機體裡，系統壓力值下降了一點。

「就像你的Eva對你來說很重要一樣，艾倫夫婦他們對我來說也是如此。」人類開始述說他的故事「我的真實身份不重要，我只是一個幸運的生命被艾倫夫婦養大了。我到12歲才被我父親告知這個真相，原來我不是父母親生的。卡羅……我的母親她一直很想要有個孩子但她的生理條件不允許，所以她偷抱走了被原生母親棄在醫院的嬰兒，也就是我。」人類用手指敲了敲空茶杯，眼神沉浸在回憶裡。

「當我知道真相後我的世界變了，我收起玩心認真地讀書。我告訴父親我要跟隨他腳步做一個對社會有貢獻的人，雖然艾倫夫婦告訴我不需要這麼做，但我覺得這是唯一可以報答他們的方法。」

「你全部的個人資料都是被修改過的，經由艾倫夫婦之手，他們給了你一個重生的機會。但是，你就不好奇你的原生父母是誰嗎？」仿生人問。

人類笑了，他回：「我不在意，在我心裡艾倫夫婦就是我的親生父母。但是你的問題被第一個發現真相的人找出來了。」仿生人又喝了一口飲料，不知為什麼聽這個故事讓他系統壓力值上升。

「里查德．佩金斯。」人類報出了一個名字「聯邦調查局的探長，曾經在去年耶利哥之戰對上馬庫斯，更詳細的事情你自己查得到。」

「佩金斯探長用這件事來威脅你嗎？」仿生人雙手抓緊飲料罐。

「不，他只是氣炸了。」人類聳聳肩「我在警校上學時和里查德是朋友，他對我父親有一股莫名其妙的崇拜感，他很羨慕我擁有他想要的家庭。其實里查德的家境也很好的，只是他和家人不親近，常常跑來我家串門子。」

「後來某一天，里查德用很嚴肅的表情來找我，他拿出了一張女人的照片跟我說這才是我的親生母親，我是被艾倫夫婦領養的孩子。」人類敲茶杯的頻率愈來愈急了「我老實跟他說，我早就知道了，而且我不在意。沒想到里查德又拿出了一些文件，上面全是犯罪記錄從販/毒、賣/淫至跨界人口/販賣。你的原生母親是個令人作嘔的犯罪者，他說……」

「隊長！」仿生人忽然抓住了人類的手停止了他敲茶杯的動作。「抱歉，我偵測到你的血壓升高處於緊張狀態，我拿杯水給你喝好嗎？」那茶杯再給他敲下去就要破了！

「我沒事！」人類抽出被握住的手。

「不，你說謊！我可以模擬你的心率讓你感受一下，你在緊張。」仿生人把手攀握上人類的手腕，並用另一隻捲起袖子，說：「你可以回握住我的手腕，感受你自己的脈搏。我沒有說錯。」

人類伸手握住了仿生人的手腕，一陣陣急促的脈動傳到他的手掌中。人類深吸了一口氣，他說：「理查德他是個很重視血統的保守派，我認為他在嫉妒我。明明是個會死在路邊的可憐蟲，卻得到了天賜的恩寵。我為了這件事跟他打了一架，後來被我父親壓了下來，我們即將畢業，任何負面記錄都會影響到未來的就職發展。」

「因為你父親出面，所以佩金斯探長沒有再難為你，但你們的友誼就此決裂？」仿生人分析著。人類笑了一下並聳了聳肩，沒有多說什麼。仿生人看著人類的眼精，覺得他還瞞著什麼沒有說，但也不想追究了。

「很無聊的故事吧！沒有你想像中的精彩。到頭來我還是大衛．艾倫，SWAT隊的隊長。」人類感覺到自己的脈搏逐漸恢復正常，他無意識地捏了捏仿生人的手腕，然後皺著眉看著他手裡的東西。

「這個皮膚層和心率是模擬出來的嗎？」人類問。

「啊？是、是的！」仿生人還不習慣人類的話題轉換速度。人類還意猶未盡地用拇指輕輕地在他的模擬脈博上搓著，接著……

人類忽然用拇指指甲用力地往仿生皮膚上扣！

「不！」仿生人嚇得站起身，但手被人類抓著逃不了，一個指甲爪痕印在仿生皮膚上。

「請放手！再不放開我就要採取正當防衛了！」仿生人用另一隻手從口袋裡抽出一把彈簧刀，將刀尖對準人類的方向，動作相當熟練。

「抱歉，我只是太好奇了…那觸感太像人類皮膚了。」人類放開仿生人的手做出投降的姿勢，他認得那把彈簧刀，只是沒想到有一天會被那東西指著。

仿生人後退了幾步，說：「模控生命有給予我正當防衛的指令，必要時我可以攻擊人類或是仿生人，這是對我自身安全的保障。請隊長不要探我的底線。」

「我向你道歉，不會有下次了。」人類站起身走到水槽拿起他的槍。仿生人這時候已經跑出茶水間了，他站在黑暗的走廊對著人類的方向喊話。

「隊長如果對仿生人感興趣，在伍德沃德大道上的那間伊甸園是個不錯的選擇。你可以向老闆米爾斯詢問，要找調教過的性/愛仿生人。就說是模控生命的維修師 康納推薦你去的。」

人類聽了一頭霧水，他說「Six，你平常下班都跑去風俗店裡玩嗎！」人類走出茶水間，他聽到在黑暗中的腳步聲又跑遠了。

「我沒有玩！那是我的工作之一！至少我沒有站在櫥窗裡接客！」

「你在講什麼鬼話，Six你給我回來說清楚！」黑暗中的腳步聲漸行漸遠，艾倫知道對方不想再跟自己對話。好吧，今晚除了知道那科幻級小東西的存在，還得到SWAT隊的分析員下班後常跑風俗店的小道消息。

艾倫沒有把這件事放在心上，後來他決定去光顧伊甸園，又是很久之後的故事了。

章完TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 佩金斯在和女兒愉快的羅馬假期中頻打噴涕。  
> Eva在本篇佔了很重要的戲份，是主角之一了。


End file.
